jumpspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Back in the Sol System
Raven and Hans interrogated the prisoners. - It was determined that Crusher just thought he was helping cover up for his girlfriend breaking into another crew member's room to steal something that she said was rightfully hers. he was not in on the sabotage. - Tammy was paid by a Loca Griega mobster to do the sabotage. She thought a few RAD missiles were to be fired and that her anti-RAD meds would keep her alive. - she was upset to find out that her employers actually intended to kill her too. - The Black Globe Generator was installed. - The ship built up speed, aimed at the Alderson Point, powered up the Jump drive, turned on the Black Globe, and timed the activation of the globe for when the ship was due to be exactly at the jump point. - it worked, the ship jumped, the crew kept the globe up for an hour then started flickering it at a 5/6 rate. - sensors detected two volleys of 6 fusion torpedoes nearby. but it was determined they weren't aimed at the Endeavor. - a nearby Martian cruiser (60,000 ton capital ship) was damaged and helpless as the missiles were inbound to it from the ship that had attacked the Endeavor the week before. - The attacking ship was also damaged but underway and fleeing at 6g. It had sent the two volleys of torpedoes to finish off the Martian ship (the MCRN Scipio Africanus). - the Endeavor moved in and used PDC's to destroy 5 of the 6 torpedoes in the first volley. It then turned the Black Globe up to full and took the impact of the second volley. - All torpedoes struck the globe but not energy penetrated. - the Endeavor moved in to assist the damaged Africanus which was 2/3rds destroyed and showed signs of being boarded at some point. - Mark piloted the cutter and delivered Hans, Raven, Buzzy, Thomas, Brad, and Crusher on one of the M-Drive decks to give aide. Raven and Crusher saved three injured martians. - power on the ship was out but the Power Plant decks were at least 35 decks away and the ship was at Zero G and lots of decks were decompressed. - Hans ordered the group back in the cutter and Mark found another blast opening closer to the Power Plant decks. - the away team entered via a ruptured fuel deck that was two decks below the lowest Power Plant deck and made there way up to that deck. - the team found the deck decompressed and all of the martians dead. The Power Plant was not working because the laser assemblies on each side had been shut down. - the team made its way to one of the laser assemblies and was engaged by an enemy Centurian robot. Raven and Buzzy were injured but Hans and Thomas were able to take out the robot. - Buzzy was able to seal his suit but Raven's was still breached for a while and she was taking additional damage. - another Centurian robot ran over from the other laser assembly and attacked. it killed Buzzy. - Brad destroyed the robot with his PGMP (note -- if the PGMP ever misses it does a LOT of damage to other things in it's line of sight!!). - Hans patched Raven's suit and she immediately performed trauma care on Buzzy. she was able to revive him for a little while. - Hans took Raven and Buzzy back on the cutter and flew it over to the Endeavor. Mark went in to lead the rest of the away team in fixing the power plant. - Raven performed an emergency operation on Buzzy and saved his life. but he will be in a coma for at least a week. - Mark fixed the power plant and turned power back on (though it can only operate at 15% currently) - Mark, Thomas, Crusher, and Brad were aided by a Martian marine named Bobbi Draper. The group defeated several boarders on the flight deck attempting to at first steal a corvette ship and then tried to trigger the self destruct. - The MCRN Donnager (a battle ship) arrived and took on the survivors of the Africanus which was then destroyed. - The Endeavor was escorted back to Aries station by the MCRN Tachi (the corvette the boarders were attempting to steal).